Don't Take the Girl
by Dark Rogue2
Summary: Based on the Song, Don't Take the Girl, by Tim McGraw, Hermione/Draco, please r/r
1. The Nightheld Secrets

"Don't Take the Girl" By Dark Rogue  
  
Author's Note: Yes, my first song fic., but come on! I couldn't resist turning this song into a FanFiction story. There are slight changes from the song into the story though, but you'll just have to deal. Trust me though, it will have a happy ending...I hope. ;)  
  
Major Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not own Harry Potter or related characters, J.K. Rowling does. I also do not, repeat, do not own "Don't Take the Girl," by Tim McGraw, as far as I know, he and the record company, and the writer do, NOT ME!  
  
Now...On with the story!  
  
Song Lyrics  
  
Johnny's daddy was takin him fishing When he was eight years old. A little girl came through the front gate Holdin a fishing pole His dad looked down and smiled Said we can't leave her behind Son I know you don't want her to go But someday you'll change your mind And Johnny said Take Jimmy Johnson Take Tommy Thompson Take my best friend Bo Take anybody that you want as Long as she don't go Take any boy in the world Daddy please- don't take the girl  
  
Same old boy Same sweet girl Ten years down the road He held her tight and kissed her lips in Front of the picture show Stranger came and pulled a gun Grabbed her by the arm Said if you do what I tell you to do There won't be any harm And Johnny said Take my money Take my wallet Take my credit cards Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me Here's the key to my car Mister give it a whirl But please-don't take the girl  
  
Same old boy Same sweet girl Five years down the road There's gonna be a little one And she says it's time to go Doctor says the baby's fine But you'll have to leave Cause his momma's fading fast And Johnny hit his knees And there he prayed Take the very breath you gave me Take the heart from my chest I'll gladly take her place If you'll let me Make this my last request Take me out of this world God please-don't take the girl  
  
Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing When he was eight years old...  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter One - Night Holds Secrets  
  
Draco jumped awake in a cold sweat. He couldn't believe that this was how he had spent the last two months, at night; falling asleep, and then waking back up at the same time and the same way, every night. Ever since he had found out he felt about.. Her.  
  
Draco slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to his dresser and mirror. There, he picked up a glass of water and faced the mirror.  
  
There, in the reflection, he saw his 17-year-old self. For being older, he hadn't changed much. His hair was still platinum blonde, but no longer slicked back. No, now it hung loosely around his face. He was also a good 6 feet tall; no longer the short, lanky boy he used to be.  
  
As Draco turned around to go back to bed, he admired his room, and was proud to be Head Boy. He no longer had to share a dorm room. Not like it mattered though. Crabbe and Goyle were both dead because of the 'Final Battle.' It was then that Voldemort had been destroyed and things were now back at peace. The death eaters had vanished, and the wizarding world had been rebuilt. Draco's father, Lucius, had also been one of those who had died in the war. Draco had been the one to kill him. It didn't bother him though. Lucius was evil and unkind to everything, including Draco's mother. He had killed her around Draco's fifth year. That was the main thing that made Draco change in life. He didn't want to turn out like his father. At this moment though, that was old news, he thought. Now, he was interested in something totally new and different; the girl that had taken faith in him, Hermione Granger.  
  
He couldn't believe how much she had changed. She was no longer the bushy haired, buck-toothed know-it-all Granger he had known during earlier years at Hogwarts. She was beautiful. Her hair was now fine and straight, and hung down to her hips that swayed ever so slightly when she walked. Her teeth were pearly white and straight. She wore just the right amount of make-up, and every guy wanted her, including himself. She had only ever dated one guy though, he thought, and that was Victor Krum, back in their fourth year. Everyone else, she had turned down, as if she was expecting someone better to come along, but knew that it wouldn't happen.  
  
She was the Head Girl that year, too. She and Draco had to share a Bathroom and a Common Room and work together, but she didn't seem to mind. They were on a first name basis, and seemed comfortable in each other's presence now. Ever since he had changed, she seemed to have changed with him. She was no longer cruel to him, and vise versa. They were starting to become friends, but he wanted to do more than be her friend. He wanted to always be there when she would need him.  
  
Author's Note: All right, so how was it? Give me your opinion, as long as you don't flame me for stupid stuff. Leave me a review. I always respond to my reviewers. By the way, the next chapter will be longer than this, and much more interesting, if you didn't find this interesting. Check out my other Draco and Hermione stories, you'll probably like them, if you like this one. Well, got to go. Homework calls! Bye! 


	2. The Hogsmeade Trip

Chapter 2: The Hogsmeade Trip  
  
Author's Note: Okay, here's chapter 2. Hope you like this better than the first chapter. This has a bit more going on than the last chappy. Well, read on!  
  
Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I don't own Harry Potter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione! Come on, let's go! We're gonna be late," Ron yelled, banging on the portrait to the Head Boy and Girl Common Room. Ron and Harry had been standing out there for the past half-hour, waiting on Hermione to come out, so they could go to breakfast. Suddenly, the portrait swung open, revealing a very stressful, and sleep deprived, yeah, you guessed it, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Would you ever so kindly STOP banging on the door!" He said, actually yelled, with anger filling his eyes and voice. God, he couldn't stand the two Wonder Boys.  
  
"Where's Hermione, you ferret?" Harry asked, grabbing at Ron's robes to keep him from lunging at Malfoy.  
  
"She be out shortly, she asked me to tell you two to go to breakfast, because she has extra work she has to finish before the trip to Hogsmeade, today," Draco said, trying to slowly calm himself, " and by the way, Potter, don't ever call me a ferret again." He said, slamming the portrait shut in their faces.  
  
"God, why is Malfoy always an arse every time our paths cross?" Ron asked, rhetorically, but Harry decided to answer anyway.  
  
"Because he knows he can get away with it, that's why," Harry stated, starting for the Great Hall. If Hermione wanted them to go on ahead, then there was no use trying to get their way. Ron silently agreed, and followed Harry down the hallway.  
  
Approximately a quarter to eight o'clock, Hermione decided that it was finally timed to go to breakfast. She slowly emerged from her Head Girl room dressed in muggle clothing and her Hogwarts robe. She wore fading dark hip-huggers and a crimson-red tank top. On the weekends, students were permitted to wear muggle clothing, as long as they wore their robes over them.  
  
Draco sat alone deep into his book, he hadn't even noticed that Hermione was now at the bottom of her staircase. She tried to make out the title of the book, but it was tilted at an angle that she couldn't read it. Knowing that she shouldn't disturb him, she picked up a pillow, and chucked it at him.  
  
"Hey!" he started, "I was just getting to the good part," he stated, whiningly at her.  
  
"Are you going to breakfast or not?" she asked, ignoring his whining. She picked up her back, and sank into the black sofa across from him.  
  
"I might. On one condition, Hermione," he started, making her wonder where he was going with this. (Quick A/N: They already decide to call each other by their first names at the start of the term.) "You have to apologize for throwing the pillow at me," he finished, giving her his sly, yet sexy smile.  
  
"All right, Alright, I'm sorry, Draco," she said sarcastically, but making sure he didn't' pick up on it.  
  
"Okay, lets go," he said, shutting his book, and heading out the portrait door, with her in lead.  
  
They walked silently down to the Great Hall, where they parted, to sit at their appropriate tables. As soon as they both sat down, Dumbledore stood to give his morning announcement speech.  
  
"Today, is the trip to Hogsmeade, for those of you might have forgot," ("Who could forget?" Ron said loud enough for the rest to here.) " And I suggest," he continued, ignoring Ron's little outburst. "That the 6th year and older students buy dress robes, for the upcoming Yule Ball on December 7th, before the break begins," he said, eyes twinkling as he sat back down. As soon as he was back down, the Hall broke out into bursts of chatter.  
  
After the Golden Trio reached Hogsmeade, they parted to go their separate ways: Hermione to Delores' Dress Robes; Harry and Ron to Zonko's.  
  
"Boys," she said upon entering the store, and hearing a small tinkling bell in the distance. The store was full of materials and clothing, especially robes. A small, stout woman emerged from the back carrying, a fine silk and silvery material.  
  
"Hello, dear, can I help you find anything?" she asked, her bright green eyes looking up into Hermione's.  
  
"Um.yes, I'm looking for some dress robes. We're supposed to be having a Ball soon, and I wanted to make sure that I got some, before they became hard to find," she said hopefully. She wanted to make sure that whomever asked her to the dance would be happy with her as their date.  
  
"Why, of course, dear. I actually just got this new material here in today, and I was hoping that someone would want to try it out for me. Do you like it?" She was now looking at the material she held in her hands, while showing it to Hermione.  
  
"Yes, it's actually quite lovely, but I don't think I can afford it," she said, pilfering through her bag, to find the money her parents had changed at Gringotts and sent to her.  
  
"Oh, nonsense, young lady. Whatever you can pay me will be fine. If you don't mind though, I have a suggested price. How does 10 galleons sound?" she said, leading Hermione into the back room, and placing her on a stool, so she could get her measurements.  
  
"That sounds quite good, thank you," Hermione stated, stretching her arms out, making it easier on the sales woman to get her size.  
  
15 minutes later:  
  
"Okay, I think I have everything, if you just wait out in the shop area, I'll have your outfit in a moment," she said, helping Hermione off of the stool, even though it wasn't necessary.  
  
Hermione walked out into the store area, noticing Draco coming into the store. Must be here for dress robes, she thought, while turning around to face the woman who was now coming out of the back. She had her dress on a hanger, and covered in a dark red cover, so it couldn't be seen from the outside. (make sense?) Draco came up to stand next to Hermione, so his presence would be know by her.  
  
"Okay, that'll be 10 galleons," the store-keeper said. Hermione turned to grab the money from her bag, but Draco was quicker and handed the woman the money. Hermione turned to Draco. He had this amusing look in his eyes, but the rest of his face remained emotionless.  
  
"You don't have to pay for my dress, Draco," she said, even though she was grateful he had. Harry and Ron would probably raid her money satchel later, when they wanted to pay for drinks at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"It's no problem. Actually, I wanted to ask you a question," he said, more amusement, playing in his eyes when he looked at her.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" She said, hoping he would get to the point soon, She could see Harry and Ron through the store window, and they were about to enter the shop.  
  
"Well, I.um, well, I wanted to know if you would go the Ball with me," He stated, noticing the door to the shop had opened, and that the Wonder Boys had heard every word.  
  
A/N: Alright, tell me. How was it? Leave me a review. Speaking of reviews, A special thanks goes out to Hannah, because she was my first reviewer for this story. Okay, well, got to go, the third chapter is calling my name. Well, the faster you review, the faster I update. Well, bye! 


	3. The Fight and the Answer

Chapter 3 - The Fight and the Answer  
  
Author's Note: Hey, here's chapter 3, and more hugs and thanks go out to my reviewers. So, Thank you! Your good comments are what keep me writing, so the more good things you say, the faster I update. Well, read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song this story is based upon, so no suing me got it? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Malfoy, you ferret! I'm gonna kill you!" Harry and Ron both shouted at the same time. Apparently, both Harry and Ron were thinking about asking Hermione. Suddenly, all three boys were thrown out the open door into the street. Hermione turned around to the woman behind the counter. She looked as if she were trying to contain a bit of laughter.  
  
"There will be NO violence in my store!" the woman shouted, then turned to Hermione and said, "sorry 'bout that dear. I thought it might be easier for you to deal with them out there, anyway," She said, walking around the counter to see Hermione out the shop door.  
  
"Oh, no, that's quite all right. I was planing on doing the same thing, but you beat me to It." she answered, pulling the shop door shut behind her. Walking down the store steps, she saw Harry and Ron kicking the shit out of Draco. He needed her help, and fast!  
  
"Rictasempra! (Sp.?)," she shouted at Harry and Ron, causing them both to shoot backward about 10 feet. She then ran straight to Draco's side. Looking down at him, she saw that he had a bloody nose, and a black eye starting to form. She helped him up off the ground, so she could get him to the Hospital wing, back at Hogwarts. "45 points from Gryffindor for beating up the Head boy, and for getting involved in matters that are none of your concern!" She said, already starting towards Hogwarts.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione yelled, bursting through the doors of the Hospital Wing. About half way from the school, Draco had passed out. Hermione became very worried. She was now had him floating in the air behind her.  
  
"Hermione, dear. Being Head girl I would think that...Oh my! Bring him over here. Set him down gently. What happened to him?" She asked, now bustling around the wing, trying to collect medications and bandages. Hermione thought about helping, but then remembered she didn't know where everything was.  
  
"He got into a fight...With Harry and Ron. About half way here, he fainted." She said, trying her hardest to stay calm, but not succeeding. "Madame Pomfrey? Can I help revive Draco?" She asked, tears starting to well in her eyes. There was no way she could deny what she felt for him now, but the situation wasn't really helping her feelings.  
  
"Hermione...Dear, I don't think it's a good idea. Maybe you should inform Headmaster Dumbledore of what has happened. He may want to talk to you about what went on down in Hogsmeade. Besides, Draco should be up and around by the time everyone else gets back, just in time for the feast tonight." She said, trying to get Hermione to leave so she could revive Draco. She knew she would be able to get him up and repair him; she just wanted to make sure that he got some rest afterwards.  
  
"All right, I suppose that's for the best," she replied, wiping the tears so Madame Pomfrey couldn't see them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry, look, Hermione left her stuff here. See her dress and her bag. Maybe we should take it to her, do you think?" Ron asked, pulling Harry out of his dazed and out in space look.  
  
"I guess so, Ron. I just want Malfoy to pay for thinking that he can steal 'mione from us." He replied, fire filling his bright green eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll make him pay. He'll wish to Merlin that he had ever thought twice about looking at her," he answered, trying to calm Harry while gathering Hermione's dress and backpack. "Jeez, what does she carry in here, bricks?!" He wondered allowed, pulling the bag up onto his shoulder, and handing the covered dress to Harry. "Let's go." Ron said, starting for the castle that lay at the top of the road.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Twinkling toe socks," Hermione whispered to the Gargoyle that lay in front of Dumbledore's office, one hour after leaving the Hospital Wing. She had to go recollect herself, after seeing Draco lying on that bed, peaceful, but also painful. The stairs started to spin when she heard a shout come from behind her.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" Hermione twirled around at the approaching sound of her name. She saw Draco limping down the hall, but trying all the same to get there at full speed.  
  
"What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be in the Hospital Wing," she stated, going to help him walk the rest of the distance to the Headmaster's office. Getting up the stairs was going to be interesting, Draco thought, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders, and using her help to the fullest, and smiling to himself about the way her arm was snaked around his waist.  
  
"After you left, Poppy revived me, and healed my ribs and eye. After that, she told me that you were worried, but that I should stay there, to regain strength. However the second that I heard you were worried, I couldn't wait to get out of there. I informed her that if I wasn't released immediately, that I would start cursing things in the room. I think she turned about 4 shades of purple before she released me," he stated, and started chuckling at the horrified look on her face, as they reached Dumbledore's office. Then she broke out into a small smile, that looked as if she was trying to hide it. She reached up to knock on Dumbledore's door, but before she could it opened instantaneously.  
  
"Draco, Hermione. You are both rights on time. Harry and Ron have been here for a little over five minutes. After I heard the predicament, about Hogsmeade, I decide I might get you all in here, and have a discussion about it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ron, Harry? You both do know that this will result in detention, and the privilege of going on the next Hogsmeade trip?" Dumbledore asked, loosing the rest of the twinkle that had been in his eyes. Both nodded, looking at each other, and trying not to smile. It looked to Hermione as if they were going to use the old cloak. The shine in Harry's eyes told her so. Then she looked back at Dumbledore to see if she could leave. Draco had been asked to stand outside, while Harry and Ron received their punishment. When she opened the door, she walked down the staircase to meet up with Draco. When she met him at the foot of the stairs, they both had smiles that could melt ice. Then she turned to Draco, a determined look upon her face.  
  
"Yes," she stated simply. Draco looked confused, but then understood. She accepted his invitation to the Ball. He was so happy at that moment, that he could have kissed her. And, that's exactly what he did. He stepped forward and wrapped Hermione into her first real kiss. Yet, coming down the stairs was golden boy, and his sidekick, catching yet again, on the same day, a Hermione and Draco Kodak moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Note: pulls out shine-y dagger and stabs writer's block. Die! Die! Stands up straight and ignores funny looks from fans. Okay, I'm done, so now, it's your turn to write. Give me a review. It doesn't even have to be about the story, you could just tell me if you had a good day or not. I don't care; I just like to know that I have readers. Well, I have to get started on the next chapter, and kill the rest of my damn writer's block. Well, bye! 


	4. Plans for the Eve

Chapter 4 -Fireworks  
  
Author's Note: Hey, I have finally killed the evil writer's block. I'm lucky too; it was starting to give me a major headache when in came to writing this chapter. Hugs and Thanks go out to all reviewers. If you have questions, ask them. I don't bite...Hard. Just kidding, I think. Well, read on.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, and Blah. You would think, by now, that I wouldn't have to type this. I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Back at Hogsmeade, The Three Broomsticks)  
  
Hermione and Draco sat across from one another in the pub, silently glancing at each other, and sipping their warm butterbeer. Getting away from Potter and Weasley seemed pretty important, by the way the eye- shots were being pointed, so this was where they had ended up, The Three Broomsticks. So far they had gone unnoticed, but now, that didn't seem possible with Dean and Seamus approaching their table.  
  
"Hey Hermione, what are you doing here with Ferret Boy?" Seamus said, sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, if we knew you would date or put out to anybody, we would have stepped in line a lot sooner," Dean stated, acting as if this was the most normal thing he could say. That got him a nice butterbeer over his head and a slap on the face.  
  
"You stupid bitch!" Dean yelled, backhanding her, causing heads to turn. Wrong move! WHAM! Dean never saw what hit him, but Hermione did, Draco. Oh, why did this day have to take the violent route, Hermione thought, sitting up in the booth she had been knocked back into, and holding her eye, hoping it would bruise. Draco noticed out of the corner of his eye what she was doing, and kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Oh my god, Hermione. Are you okay?" He asked gently, running a soothing hand over her left eye. Guilt washed over his face, as he waited for her answer.  
  
"Yeah, I should be fine. Honestly though, did everyone decide to be an ass today or what?" At least that brought a grin to his face, as he help her out of the booth, and into the streets of Hogsmeade.  
  
As they were walking past a small children's store, Draco had a an interesting thought in mind, and turned to Hermione, the small wheels in his mind turning, as he looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Would you like to go see a fireworks show tonight, with me, on the outskirts of Hogsmeade? They have interesting colors, and they're magical, so, you get to kind-of interact with them. It's really neat." He said, amusement growing in his eyes, as she grabbed his hand, and stopped to lean against him.  
  
"I'd love to go with you, Draco, but even you and I aren't allowed to leave school grounds after hours," but by then, Draco was already shaking his head, leaning forward, so no-one around him could hear what he had to say.  
  
"We can get permission if we say it's for an inter-house relationship project," he stated, matter-of-factly, pulling away to look at the entire expression upon her face. All she did was smile and reach up to rub her eye a small bit. He could tell it was starting to bother her. He mentally swore to himself that if anyone ever lay another unkind finger on her that he would kill whoever it was. Hopefully tonight, he and the show would be able to take her mind off of everything.  
  
(20 minutes later- Dumbledore's office)  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir, Hermione and I had a question we wanted to ask you...We were wondering if we would be able to go into Hogsmeade tonight. Its for an inter-house--"  
  
"Relationship?" Dumbledore asked, his glittering eyes twinkling as bright as ever at his two best students. "I don't see why not. It might set an example for the rest of the student population."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster. You won't regret it." Draco stated, leading himself and Hermione out of the office.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Draco. Could I speak with you? It will only take a second," Dumbledore said, raising to his old, tired feet.  
  
Hermione pulled the door shut behind herself, allowing Dumbledore to pull a box out from the underneath of his desk, and place it in Draco's curious hands. After being explained to what exactly was in the box, Draco leaned over the desk and asked the professor, "Are you sure they're legal now? I don't want to get it taken away."  
  
"Yes, my dear boy. They became legal just a year ago, by Arthur Weasley. I was rather thankful that I aquired it in my youth, and I'm pretty sure that it will become handy for your little... 'Project' tonight. So, please. Go enjoy it."  
  
A/N: HAHAHA! Sneak Peek at the next chapter for those of you who can tell me what it is. Evil Grins Well, you should be reviewing and guessing what it is by now. Well, c-ya! 


End file.
